The Curious Disney Security Guard (animation)
The Curious Disney Security Guard is an animated story created by Rebecca Parham. Synopsis Rebecca Parham explains her story about the Disney security guard who was curious to know what was in Rebecca's drawstring bag. Story Rebecca often visits Disneyland with her purse. Her purse contain her essentials, such as her phone, her money/wallet and her hair brush. However, she had another essential item which was inside a polka dotted drawstring bag. The item is a menstrual cup. One day, when she visited the security line, she saw the curious Disney security guard, who is presumably younger than Rebecca, if not her age. For years, Rebecca saw Disney security guards who would take about 10 seconds to briefly look at the items, and that's it. Unlike the curious Disney security guard, he managed to take time to look at every single item one by one. He pulled out Rebecca's hairbrush from the first pocket put it back, reached into the second pocket, pulling out her wallet, then he put that back and pulled out her drawstring bag, which contained her menstrual cup. Rebecca was having a hard time when he pulled out her drawstring bag. She was getting very nervous and stressed out when the Disney security guard was about to open the bag, so she tried to stop him by saying "You don't want to open that bag!". When he squeezed the item inside the drawstring bag, he regretted opening it, so he put the bag back in her purse and she moved on. However, she was angry at him for his actions. Moral of the story People should stay away from pulling out items from her purse. Characters * Rebecca Parham herself * A person that said "The park is closing" * Rachel Parham (sister) * Ann Parham (mother) * David Parham (brother) * Photographer girl (sister in-law) * TomSka * Disney security guard * Female Disney Security boss * Airport security guard * A guy saying "You don't want to open that bag" * The Curious Disney Security Guard Reception The reception for this video was positive. However, people were complaining at the curious Disney security guard for his actions. Also the reason why this video has a lower like ratio than many of her other animations is because of the fact that some people complained that Rebecca was a bit too sensitive for anybody touching her menstrual cup. Further explanation This video did get more dislikes than usual, and a few more negative comments. The reason why is because they thought Rebecca was a bit too sensitive for anybody touching her menstrual cup. Some time later after the video was uploaded, she made a comment explaining that, and she said that the reason why she was worried was because her menstrual cup was already clean and reusable, but was already used to catch her period blood. The truth is, not she was just embarrassed, but she didn't want the security guard to touch her menstrual cup, because it would be unsanitary for a person (or even a guard) to touch an item that previously had period blood coming out from her vagina. Trivia * This is currently one of the two animations related to Disneyland. The other is "Disney Street Performers Pick on Me. * Rebecca had problems with the YouTube end screens to not appear until the last 20 seconds before of the video, in which she finds stupid, because her outro in this video lasted for more than 20 seconds long. * She featured an interview with Mike Mixtape in the suggested video section. * It is one of two animations with a moral. The other is Lost My Pants in Wonderland. * The thumbnail has the word "Disney" written in Waltograph. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2017